Tennis Nightmare
by Yukitoshuu Itsumademo
Summary: Helga's a tennis player! ARnold's a football player! When Helga hits Arnold with a tennis ball on purpose, they have to run. Helga runs into trouble and Arnold saves her. What's the trouble and how does he save her? AH! R


Tennis Nightmare  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Hey! I am really into tennis and I play it and I could see Helga playing tennis, so I decided to write something about her and tennis. I'm not sure if all the symptoms and treatments are right, but I tried my best. The first part with the tennis balls, and the football players is true! We get in big trouble, but it is really funny! Their coach gets really pissed at us! Maybe that's why our football team sucks.  
  
Anywayz, here it is! (Oh and by the way, I know nothing about football so don't flame me telling me I said something wrong.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold, Craig Bartlett does.  
  
It was a perfectly hot day to play football. The sun was beating down on them in their massive uniforms with their school name and logo on them and their helmets. They had been on the Varsity football team since their freshman year! Gerald of course was a starter, and Arnold was second quarterback. They had their practices on the fields outside the tennis courts.  
  
'Ouch!' Arnold yelled. Something hit him on the head. He looked down and there was a little yellow ball. That could only mean one person.  
  
'Helga! Stop hitting tennis balls over the fence at me!' He yelled through the fence. He saw on the other side Helga and all the other girls on the Varsity team laughing at him.  
  
Helga was the number one Varsity singles player. She was exceptionally good. So good, that one day she could turn into a famous professional. She had won state three years in a row (since her eighth grade year!) She won fifth at nationals as well. Her parents were actually proud of her, but very demanding that she practice long hours of every day. At this point, playing professionally was on her dream list-but I think we all still know the number one thing on her mind.  
  
'Hey football head! I was just warning you to watch out. They were going to kick a field goal with your head!' Everyone laughed.  
  
'Helga!' Her coach yelled.  
  
'Arnold!' His coach yelled.  
  
'Take a run!' Both coaches yelled at the young athletes.  
  
'Yes coach.' They both said sullenly. Helga headed out the tennis courts and onto the running path the cross-country runners usually use for practice. Today they were away at a meet so they were unoccupied.  
  
'Thanks a lot Helga!' Arnold said catching up to her. 'Do you know how hard it is to run in these uniforms, again?'  
  
'Yeah, well you didn't need to make such a big deal out of it football head!'  
  
'But you do that to me practically every day.'  
  
'And we end up running every day. It's good exercise. Get used to it Arnoldo!'  
  
'Yeah, well I kinda have had to since freshman year!'  
  
'Fine, whine about it. I'm taking a shortcut and resting. You in for it hair boy? I'm not feeling so good.'  
  
'That's cheating.'  
  
'So what's your point?' Helga said exhaustedly. She was getting really scarlet cheeks and was drenched in sweat.  
  
Arnold sighed. There was no use fighting against Helga.  
  
'Sure. I'm in for it.'  
  
'I could really use a rest. I've been playing since seven this morning.'  
  
'It's three o'clock in the afternoon! That's eight hours.on a Saturday!'  
  
'No kidding!' Helga yelled exhaustedly. 'Bob made me come out here really early so I could get better! I mean, I've won state three years running, there's no way I'm going to loose with my new serve and.' Helga stopped.  
  
'Helga?' No response. She buckled at the knees and her eyes rolled back. Helga fell limply to the ground. Arnold caught up to where she was and went to his knees tearing off his helmet.  
  
'Helga! Can you hear me!?' Arnold shouted in her ear. Slowly she came to.  
  
'Arnold?' She weakly attempted to talk.  
  
'Helga! Are you all right?'  
  
'I think I'm.'  
  
'No Helga! When was the last time you had water?'  
  
'I think 10:00'  
  
'What!? Hang on. I'm going to carry you back.'  
  
'Arnold, you don't have to...'  
  
'I have to, you're suffering heat stroke. Your face is really red. You need to get water and quick!' Arnold picked Helga up and ran towards the school as fast as he could in his uniform. He'd come back for his helmet later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Where's that Arnold boy?' The coach yelled at Gerald.  
  
'I-I don't know coach. He should be back by now.' Gerald said with fear in his voice. Robert, one of the head coaches could strike terror in the heart of anyone when he got mad.  
  
'When he gets back, he'll be doing push ups, and up downs for an hour!'  
  
'There he goes!' Yelled one of the players. Arnold was running towards the school with Helga in his arms.  
  
'What the hell does he think he's doing?!' The coach screamed. 'I'm going up there to see what the hell he's doing. Dave, you're a head coach too, you take over this drill!'  
  
'All right!'  
  
'Now I'm going to find out what that damn kid's doing!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Help! She's really sick!' Arnold yelled running into the training room.  
  
~(There's gotta be a trainer here on a Saturday!)~ Arnold thought to himself.  
  
'Arnold? Is that you?'  
  
'Yes Helga.'  
  
'What happened?'  
  
'What do you mean? You were just awake.'  
  
'What day is it?'  
  
'That doesn't matter. Here, I'm going to lay you on this cot while I find a trainer, or someone who can help. Here's some water.' He said while handing her a paper cup. She inhaled it in one sip and let the cup drop to the ground.  
  
'What did I just drink?'  
  
'Water. Helga, how many fingers am I holding up?' He asked holding up three fingers. If she couldn't tell, she was in big trouble.  
  
'He he, five?' She lazily giggled in a higher pitched voice.  
  
~(She's in big trouble! I've gotta find someone. But I can't leave her here alone!)~ He thought to himself as Helga was putting her hair in her mouth and started chewing on it. He knew she was getting confused. He ran over to the ice machine and made up an ice bag to put on her forehead just as a trainer walked in.  
  
'Hey, what are you.'  
  
'A trainer! Please, help her! She's got heat stroke!' Arnold hurriedly said.  
  
'How long has she been like this?'  
  
'For about ten minutes. She's been playing tennis outside for eight hours.'  
  
'Eight!?'  
  
'Yeah, her dad wants her to win state again.'  
  
'Oh, how long since she's had water?'  
  
'She said not since 10:00, but in the state she's in, I don't know if that's true.' Arnold told the trainer. He just nodded as he took Helga's temperature. When he took it out of her mouth and read what it said, his eyes nearly popped out of his head.  
  
'Her temperature is 108º F! Call 911, now!' The trainer yelled. Arnold was scared for Helga. This was Helga. His bully and tormentor, the person who always got him in trouble by hitting tennis balls at him.but he thought she did it for a different reason. His hands trembled as he picked up the phone. He dialed 811 by accident because he could barely control the shaking of fear for Helga. Finally, he dialed the right numbers and was talking to a 911 dispatcher.  
  
'This is 911, where is the emergency?'  
  
'At Hillwood high, a 17 year old girl is suffering heat stroke.'  
  
'Okay, we'll have an ambulance on it's way right away. In the meantime, please stay on the phone so I can ask you some questions about it.'  
  
'Okay.' Arnold started answering questions about Helga when suddenly the trainer cursed and took action.  
  
~*~  
  
'When was the last time she drank water?' The dispatcher asked.  
  
'10:00.'  
  
'Where was she when she first started getting symptoms or passed out?'  
  
'She passed out when we were running on this.' Arnold was cut off by a loud voice in the background.  
  
'Arnold! Why the hell aren't you running?! What are you doing in here!?' The coach yelled hot under the collar. He had no idea that he was getting mad over an emergency.  
  
'Sorry, just a moment.' He told the dispatcher calmly. Then facing his coach, he yelled, 'Can't you see I'm in the middle of an emergency here!? Look over at that cot.' The coach looked over and Arnold continued staring at the coach, 'That girl, the one that always hits tennis balls at me every day to get me in trouble is suffering heat stroke! If we don't act fast, she could die!' He yelled choking on his last words. He didn't know why Helga meant so much to him, maybe it was that bond they always had when they had to run.one they never let show in school. Whenever they had to run, they always talked. This was the only time they socialized with each other. In public they were like magnets of the same polar, always attracting away from each other.  
  
'Oh, I didn't realize this was happening. Is there anything I can do to help?' The coach asked in a calming voice. Arnold smiled.  
  
'Ask the trainer until 911 arrives.' Robert nodded and Arnold went back to talking to the dispatcher. 'Sorry, I had to clear something up.'  
  
'It's okay. The emergency crew should be there shortly. I have to take another emergency call. Good luck!'  
  
'Thank you.' Arnold hung up and walked over to Helga. Both the trainer and the coach were bent over Helga.  
  
'Hurry! I don't think I can last much longer! I'm getting tired. You have to help me Arnold.' The trainer yelled. It was only then that Arnold realized they were performing CPR on Helga.  
  
'What happened!?' He yelled. He was completely oblivious to the fact that Helga had no beating heart when he was talking to the dispatcher and yelling at his coach.  
  
'She's not breathing and doesn't have any pulse. You know CPR, right boy?' Robert asked.  
  
'Yeah, I guess Health class does come in handy.'  
  
'Good, then come here and do the breathing part!'  
  
'What!?' Arnold yelled. He would have to touch Helga's lips!? This was more than he could take, but he had to help her. She was very important to him. She had done that one time while filming a show, but this time it was for real.  
  
'Okay.' Arnold said taking the trainer's spot. The trainer ran outside of the room to attract the paramedics when they came.  
  
'One, two, three.' Robert mumbled under his breath as he pushed down on counts above Helga's heart. Arnold looked down at Helga. Her once scarlet face now turned a pale ghastly white. She looked so lifeless, helpless, so unHelga like.  
  
'Breathe! Breathe!' Robert yelled. Arnold bent down and pressed his lips to hers blowing into her mouth. It felt strangely odd to him that he was here in this position. He tried not to let it freak him out because someone's life needed to be saved.  
  
'This is the EMC's. (A/N: EMC= Emergency Medical Crew). We'll be taking her from here.' One of the paramedics yelled while running into the training room. Arnold was still in his position on Helga's lips. He wasn't there to save her life really, he was there to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her. As selfish as it sounded, he wanted to. Something came over him and he felt more for her than he did before. He loved her, and he realized that he was so dense not to figure it out sooner. He pulled away slowly as one of the paramedics put a breathing mask over Helga's mouth.  
  
'Can I come with?!' Arnold asked.  
  
'No, I'm sorry kid.'  
  
'Please?! Just to make sure she's okay.' He pleaded. The paramedic saw how much he wanted to go. He could see it in his eyes. There's always something about his eyes.  
  
'Fine, just don't get in the way.' The paramedic yelled. 'Sometimes it can be more harmful than helpful.'  
  
'Don't worry, I just want to be there with her.' Arnold was surprised at his own words. The trainer and coach cocked one eyebrow at each other and shrugged. The paramedics loaded Helga onto a stretcher and ran towards the ambulance out of the school with Arnold following close behind.  
  
'Give me 350cc's of fluid!' One of them shouted inside the ambulance.  
  
'You have to start the IV!'  
  
'Okay. Here kid, hold this!' A paramedic shouted over the blaring sirens. Arnold looked down at what was in his hand. It was am IV needle. He was scared. He had always hated them and to think they will have to poke Helga with.  
  
'Thanks.' One of the paramedics shouted taking the needle full of liquid away from Arnold. Arnold just stared at what they were doing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Hi. I'm wondering about.'  
  
'Helga Pataki? Yeah, just a moment.'  
  
'How did you know?' Arnold asked the waiting room lady.  
  
'You've only come up here every minute for the last three hours asking about this girl! Is she a girlfriend?' The lady asked with a smug smile. Arnold's cheeks turned three shades darker than pink.  
  
'Well.'  
  
'Arnold?' He heard and looked to where the voice came from.  
  
'Phoebe!' He yelled running over to her and enveloping her in a tight hug. Tears streamed down his face as her did also.  
  
'Is she going to be all right?' Phoebe asked through sobs.  
  
'I don't know. When they took her into the ER, she was being diagnosed with Heat Stroke, dehydration and exhaustion. That's a lot of things!' He said with muffled sobs of his own.  
  
'Don't worry Arnold, Helga's a strong soul. She'll make it out alive. She'll make sure of it!' Phoebe reassured Arnold. He looked up from his hands that he had been subconsciously wringing.  
  
'You're right Phoebes.' Arnold said with a smile. Phoebe returned that smile when the doctor walked over with a very contented face. Phoebe and Arnold looked up and saw the doctor's face. That could only mean.  
  
'She's in recovery.' The doctor started. Happiness spread throughout Arnold and Phoebe. 'She's still very weak so don't be too noisy around her. She needs to rest.'  
  
'Yes doctor. Thank you so much!' Phoebe exclaimed hugging the doctor. 'Sorry, I'm just so happy.'  
  
'Don't worry about it. I've had a lot worse.' The doctor walked away with a wink. Arnold got up from his chair and walked over to Phoebe.  
  
'Should we go see Helga?' Arnold asked nonchalantly. (A/N: in this case, nonchalantly means cooly. It says so in my dictionary.)  
  
'I think that would be a good idea.' Phoebe replied. They went off to see Helga.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~2 hrs later in Helga's Private room*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Man! I feel like I've been hit by a truck.' Helga grouchily said in bewilderment. She was just waking up.  
  
'Helga? Are you all right?' Arnold said and rushed over to Helga's bedside.  
  
'Yeah, I'm fine football head. Why're you taking sudden interest in me being okay?'  
  
'I was worried about you Helga.'  
  
'You were?'  
  
'Yeah. I-I.I thought we might have lost you. You were heart dead for a while.' He could see Phoebe out of the corner of his eye hiding tears behind the dam of her hands. That dam broke and she ran over to Helga's bedside and sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
'Oh Helga! We thought you were dead!' Phoebe yelled. This took Helga by surprise. She didn't know how close to death she was.  
  
'So I guess I was getting close to crossing the bar, waiting for the grim reaper to get me.'  
  
'He nearly did, but Arnold saved you.' A voice behind them said. Arnold and Phoebe turned around and Helga sat up on two elbows to see the source of the voice.  
  
'Coach?' Arnold asked in confusion. There was Robert waiting in the doorway with flowers and a get well balloon.  
  
'I didn't know what trouble you were in until I saw it first hand. I hope you get better soon. I have to leave now, I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer.' He said. Arnold walked over to Robert and pulled him into a tight hug while tears flowed down his eyes.  
  
'Thanks.' Arnold muttered into the coach's ear.  
  
'No problem kid.' He muttered back. He pulled away and asked, 'So I'm expecting you back at practice on Monday.' He said blithely while giving Arnold a friendly slap on the back.  
  
'Yes coach.' Arnold smiled. Robert walked out of the room. Arnold looked over and Helga and Phoebe were in a tight embrace. They looked so happy. Phoebe's tears were long dry as she pulled back from Helga.  
  
'I'm going to go get some pop. I'll be right back.' She said pleased with herself. On her way out she winked at Arnold as a hint that she was giving them some alone time.  
  
'So.' Arnold started.  
  
'So.' Helga copied him. 'Thanks, I-I mean, for what you did.'  
  
'Oh yeah, no problem.'  
  
'I'm sure it's just part of your nice guy act again.' Arnold looked at Helga densely. He walked over to her bedside and sat on her bed taking her hands into his. This took Helga by surprise.  
  
'I wasn't just doing it to be nice. I care about you Helga. I really care about you a lot!' He said almost yelling. She looked down at her hands, which were still in his. She stroked the inside of his palms slowly and rhythmically.  
  
'Why are you still here?' She asked.  
  
'Because, I-I.I-love you.' He managed to get out. Her head snapped up from where it was staring and looked him straight in the eye. He smiled and her lips curled upward to match his own.  
  
'How long?' She asked trying not to sound too apparent to the fact that she was loving this.  
  
'Does that matter?' He asked inching closer to her. His face was so close that their breaths mixed in the small space between them. 'I think all that matters is.' she didn't even let him finish. She pulled her arms around his neck and embraced their kiss. She told him her answer in her kiss and how tightly she was gripping onto his neck. His arms found their way to be placed gently on her waist as he drew her nearer. He deepened the kiss tasting the inside of her mouth as her hands ran through his hair messing it up. Deep into the kiss Phoebe walked in but stopped when she saw them kissing.  
  
*(I think I'll go wait outside, for now.)* Phoebe thought with a smile. Arnold and Helga just wouldn't separate as though the magnets that were pushing each other apart changed to bring them closer together. This was one thing that would never be pulled apart no matter how hard anyone tried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'OUCH!' Arnold yelled as something hit him in the head. By this time, a team member had fetched his helmet where he left it so he could wear it to practice, two weeks later. He looked down to see a small yellow ball at his feet. He smiled and looked towards the tennis courts where everyone was laughing and Helga blew him a kiss, then resumed laughing. Arnold laughed along with them.  
  
'Arnold!' Robert yelled. Arnold whipped his head around to meet the eyes of his coach. His heated eyes soon turned cool and friendly. 'Stop flirting or else we're never going to get this play worked out!' Robert joked. Arnold blushed as the rest of the team laughed and made kissey faces. He heard Gerald yell, 'You're a bold kid Arnold!'  
  
'Sure coach.' Arnold replied returning that kiss Helga sent, then getting back into the practice.  
  
  
  
Wow! That's the longest it's taken me to write a short fic! It took me about four hours over two days. Phew! I got a review from Shiningstar24 (thanks!:D) and she said that I need to put more detail into What Will Come of Pretending, so I'm trying it out here. Some of my stories are very detailed, but some I get lazy on and just don't put much detail in them. Oh well, anywayz, you read it, now review it! (Please!? I'll try to give you a mr fudgie candy bar! *'A mr. Fudgy candy bar?' You can hear stinky say off in the distance* Okay, not Stinky, but please review!  
  
C ya l8ter!  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva 


End file.
